There's Always Family
by gibbslovexo
Summary: On the anniversary of his girl's death, Gibbs struggles to find comfort.


**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters or NCIS, just the story. ENJOY!**

Gibbs hated this day. Dreaded it. Wished it never existed. It was the worst day of the year. February 28, better known to Gibbs as the day he lost everything. The day everything he ever loved was taken away from him. The day his wife and only daughter were murdered.

So here he was, sitting in his basement, getting drunk, like every other year. He'd rather drown the pain with bourbon than think about his girl's death.

He was working on his second bottle of bourbon when he heard his front door open and footsteps coming down the basement steps.

"Boss?" His agent said.

"What do you want Dinozzo?" Gibbs slurred.

"Your drunk boss."

"So what?" Gibbs barked back.

"Look I came over to see if you wanted any company, I know how hard this day is for you" Tony said.

"I'm fine Dinozzo, since when are you my therapist?" Gibbs yelled harshly.

"I'm not but -"

Gibbs cut him off yelling "Then get the hell out of my house Dinozzo, I dont need or want you here!"

Tony was shocked, he felt a little sad that Gibbs would say that to him. He knows that Gibbs acts all boss-like at work, but to him, Gibbs is like the father he's never had. And that hurt. But he gathered his feelings telling himself it was just the alcohol making Gibbs say that. He began to turn around when he saw a picture sitting on the work bench. It was a beautiful young lady. Red hair, gorgeous eyes, perfect skin.

"Is this Shannon?" Tony asked hesitating on the word Shannon in fear his drunk boss would strangle him.

"Yeah" Gibbs said a little more calmer now that he was looking at the picture.

"She was beautiful Gibbs."

"Yes she was." Gibbs said.

Tony saw this as an opportunity to be there for Gibbs, To show him that he was not alone. He sat down next to Gibbs, still looking at the picture.

"You must miss her" He said.

"Yeah, yeah I do. Alot" Gibbs whispered.

"Do you have a picture of Kelly?" Tony hesitated to ask.

Gibbs nodded and pulled a picture out of his pocket. It was a 7 year old girl, Beautiful brown hair, eyes just like Gibbs.

"My God Gibbs, shes gorgeous."

"Yeah, I know" Gibbs said. Tony could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Was it at first sight?" Tony asked.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"You and Shannon. Was it love at first sight?"

"Yeah, we saw each other for the first time and we just...knew." Gibbs said.

Tony just nodded. Then he heard a quiet sniffle coming from next to him. He looked over to see Gibbs starting to cry. He moved closer and put his arms around Gibbs and rubbing his back.

"It's so hard Tony" Gibbs managed to say.

"I know, but your not alone Gibbs, you have Me, McGee, Ziva, Abby, Ducky, hell even Palmer. We are your family Gibbs. We are here for you."

"I know Tony." Gibbs said, still upset. He normally didnt let anyone see him like this. Especially not Dinozzo, but he was drunk, alone, and right now, he needs someone. So he stayed there in Tony's embrace for a while. They sat in silence, but it wasent awkward. It was comforting, knowing he wasent alone.

Tony felt Gibbs ease up and calm down a little.

"Do you want some water?" He asked.

Gibbs nodded his head.

"Ok I'll be right back"

"Ill come with you" Gibbs said following Tony up the stairs.

He got water, him and Tony talked upstairs for a little bit, mostly just Tony talking about movies trying to get Gibbs to laugh.

Then Tony could tell Gibbs was getting tired. "You wanna go to bed Gibbs?"

Gibbs nodded, realizing that once he went to bed Tony would leave and he would be alone again.

Almost as if Tony read his mind he said "Ok you go head up and get some rest, I'll camp out on the couch tonight, If you need anything let me know."

Gibbs was so relieved that Tony was staying, he headed up the stairs when Tony spoke up again.

"Hey Gibbs, I mean it. If you need anything, even just someone to talk to, I'm right here." Tony said in a quiet voice.

Gibbs nodded and went up to his room. He fell into bed not even worrying about undressing. He got under the covers and looked up at the ceiling. It was at that moment that Gibbs realized that he wasn't alone. He had his team on his 6 at all times. He could go to them for anything. He could trust them. Shannon and Kelly could never be replaced but his team was the next best thing. They were his family. So it does'nt matter how far he tries to run away from his past, or how many times he screws up. He realized that all that really counts is that no matter how many mistakes he makes, no matter how much he misses his girls, There's always Family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Really hope you enjoyed it! I like storylines focusing on Gibbs needing comfort soo expect alot more of it haha XOXO ~Angel


End file.
